The present disclosure relates to a technique for customizing user interfaces, and in particular, to a technique for customizing user interfaces based on usage patterns determined from user behaviors.
When presenting information to a user, it is often challenging to make certain the information is easy to understand and use. These challenges are even more significant in environments where the information is changing based on user actions. For example, user interfaces in software applications typically include a number of functions. However, as the number of functions grows, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to find desired functions. Consequently, most users are typically only aware of and only use a small subset of the capabilities of a given software application. Furthermore, the need to maintain a familiar (albeit crowded) user interface prevents software developers from adding new features to or otherwise improving user interfaces.
In addition, changes to a user interface are often based on the aggregate behavior of multiple users over a period of time (for example, based on user testing in focus groups). However, these changes typically reflect the needs of the average user, as opposed to those of a given user. Moreover, because the changes are usually implemented at discrete times, such as when a new version of a software application is released, needed modifications are typically implemented slowly. These difficulties can reduce user efficiency when using the software application, and can consequently decrease user satisfaction.